One Night Not So Alone
by beloved-raven
Summary: kim and shego pairing! KIGO kissing and what not.


One Night Not So Alone

By: Beloved-Raven

Disclaimer: this is a KIGO story, my first attempt at one. I wish one of us owned Kim Possible… but I don't, and apparently neither do you, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this (smiles at the reader in a sisterly way).

She shivered as she looked out across the lake from her deck. The rest of her family had already gone to bed leaving the teenage girl alone and to herself.

It was a cloudless night the girl noted. The moon's reflection on the still lake was quiet and serenely beautiful.

Sighing the girl thought about her beloved. It had been two months since the incident where her family had found her with her beloved alone in her room. The girl smiled at the thought of her beloveds caress on her skin. That all stopped when her parent had banned her from ever seeing her beloved ever again.

The girl was still madly and hopelessly head over heels about her beloved, but that didn't matter. Her family monitored her ever movement to make sure that she was kept away from her beloved.

The girl sat down in one of the lounge chairs on the deck with a blanket. She tried to relax and get comfortable but seemed to be unable to do so.

Off to the side of the deck some bushes started to rustle about, without a breeze. The girl grew still and quiet, listing to hear what might be the occupant of the bush. In the light of the full moon out stepped the girls beloved.

Throwing caution to the wind the girl ran to the tall dark haired figure before her. As she reached her beloved she was lifted from the ground in an embrace of two lovers.

"Oh how I've missed you. I could hardly bear being here and not being able to go to you while your family was out here," came the minty voice of the girls beloved.

"I know beloved. I couldn't hardly stand it either. I knew you were there I just couldn't go to you. It's not fair what their doing to us. It's not!" replied a now sobbing teenage voice.

"It's okay Kimmie, it's okay. They just don't feel I'm right for their little Kimmie-Cub. Believe me I understand wear their coming from, I was a villain and I'm a woman," replied Kim's beloved.

"No! No it's not okay Shego! Just because you were a villain means nothing, and as to you being a woman and me being a woman, it shouldn't matter! I love you! That should be enough for them. Please Shego take me with you. Please lt me go with you," begged Kim.

The tall dark haired lady hugged the small redhead closer and caressed her beautiful red locks. She had followed the teenager and her family across the US just to see her. "I… okay Princess. But I'll take you with me on only one condition. You have to leave your parents a note. I don't care what you say in the note, just don't let them believe you were kidnapped. Okay Kimmie?"

Kim looked up in teary eyed disbelief. She had expected Shego to say no. She hugged Shego closer to her, "Okay I'll do it. Just let me go get my things," Kim said as she wiped her eyes and headed for the door into the lake house.

"Kimmie-Cub, wakey-wakey!" called James to his daughter. When she didn't answer he went to get her himself. As he reached the door he saw a note taped to it.

He took the note and ran downstairs to his wife. "Anne! Anne come quick!"

As Anne Possible came into view James started to read the note to her aloud,:

"Dear Mom and Dad

As you can plainly see I left. Shego came to me last night and I begged her to take me away. She said she would if I left you guys a note. I love her and you don't seem to understand that. I love her. I'm going to clean out my savings account and I'm going to take all the stuff from my room that I deem important to me. Don't ask Wade to track me , I've already disabled his tracking device. I don't care if you if you undestand why I'm doing this, the only thing that matters to me now is living my life with Shego. I still love you guys and the tweebs but you won't let me be free. Good bye mom and dad.

Love,

Kimberly Anne Possible."

Both Mr. And Mrs. Possible were in shock. Their little Kimmie-Cub had ruaway. And since she just turned 18 they couldn't file a report with the police. Anne started crying as she realized she would probably never see her only daughter ever again. James did his best to comfort his wife but that did little good as he was also Crying.

"Good bye, my little Kimmie-Cub."

2 Years Later

A small house sitts on the beach. The house is a tasteful mint green color. There is a wrap around porch and a small attick. The owners of the house are sitting on the beach.

A tall green tinted lady was sitting in a lounge chair while her loving wife was curled up in her lap. Hey watched as their 1and a half year old played in the sand and tried to make a castle.

"Anne-Marie, you be careful," shouted the smaller red-haired lady.

"She's fine Princess, look who she's got for mothers," cooed the dark haired lady.

The little dark red haired an light green skinned girl continued to play in the sand. She stopped moving for a second. Bending over she picked up a ashell. With the shell in hand she ran to her mommies. "Momma, mommy I foun' a t'shell!"

Both Shego and Kinm looked to their daughter.When she reached them she held out the shell. The women gasped in surprise. The shell was both a bright crimson and a light shining green. Anne-Marie put the shell down and went back to her castle.

Kim reached down to pick up the green and red shell. "look Shego Honey, even the shells in the ocean know that we are meant to be together."

"Yeah," said Shego with a smile. ":I guess your parents were always wrong about us. We're going to be together forever Princess."

Anne-Marie watched her mommies from inside her castle. They started kissing so she knew it was time to go in. "Eeewwww, dats grosssss!!"

The End


End file.
